Dusk Till Dawn
by fakefairytale
Summary: Set shortly after Prom night. Junior year is comming to a close, what will happen now that all the excitement has stopped, and summer vacation is on the way?
1. Chapter 1

Set shortly after prom The last few days of school.

Bella sighed her hair falling around her face. Tomorrow would be the last day of class, then nothing but summer vacation. The only problem were the ending finals. Edward who had usually shown up every night as she was settling into bed, no longer having to hide the fact that he watched her refused to show up or at least let his presence be known until he was sure that she'd done a substantial amount of studying. It was irritating to say the least.

She tapped her pencil irritably on her desk once again trying to remain focused. She was back to studying the phases of mitosis. They'd learned it at the beginning of the year, one of the first time's she'd actually conversed with Edward. Her mind kept drifting back to that day and the groaned in frustration. She stood up cast free, it had been removed a few weeks after Prom, and walked down stairs. Perhaps a snack would clear her mind so she could actually study.

She entered the small bright kitchen, Charlie wasn't home yet, he'd taken to working even longer hours. with the last day of school approaching kid's always tended to get reckless. Bella could hardly imagine anyone acting reckless in Forks. She opened the fridge intent upon finding some juice and perhaps a piece of fish. What caught her eye at first was a small note. She didn't even have to guess who it was from. Edward. Always short ant to the point.

_Shouldn't you be studying?_

Bella rolled her eyes. Always watching, if she weren't so in love with him it might have been annoying. Knowing her could hear here she spoke out loud, "You know some of us normal people have to eat," She heard a chuckled response and continued talking, "Perhaps if some people would stop hovering over people trying to study, then that person could so something productive instead of laying in wait to be dazzled." Another chuckled, "If your not being helpful you're nothing but a hindrance." Bella sighed, as she gathered a glass for her orange juice. Pouring it in she let out a startled yelp as she found two arms locked loosely yet firmly around her waist. Ever the showoff. She sipped at her juice idley paying him no mind. He'd been rude teasing her with that note. She wouldn't forgive him that easily.

She felt his lips on her ear and turned ridged. It wouldn't work this time. She felt him pressing soft almost butterfly kissed down her jaw line and tried fruitlessly to step out of his firm grasp. It didn't work.

"Come now Bella, finish your juice and get back to studying." Edward admonished lightly. He removed one arm from her waist to bring the juice to her mouth. Bella complied by drinking and he grinned smugly, knowing she wouldn't see it. He set the glass down and let go of her giving her a light shove towards her room, and more importantly her books.

Bella walked slowly dragging her feet the whole way, but knowing if she didn't move he'd simply pick her up and carry her. In fact she was surprised he hadn't carried her up here anyway, because he could the showoff. She opened the door and sat back down at the desk sighing and muttering her unhappiness and the unfairness of it all. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Edward already sprawled out comfortable on her bed. Perhaps this hadn't been the greatest of idea's he was more noticeable now, even more a distraction then before when he'd probably been hovering in some tree not to far away. She turned to glower at him, but he paid no heed and simply muttered a "Study Bella," not even glancing at her, to caught up in staring at the ceiling.

She let her mind drift off, perhaps if he just thought she was studying. Her mind turned to her mother. Ever since she'd been in her accident Bella had been receiving twice the emails. They always included no to subtle hints about breaking up with Edward and coming back home to her and Phil. There were also email filled with panic about her heath, hinting that surely Charlie couldn't feed her properly and she couldn't have fed herself when her leg had been broken. Bella hadn't replied to the email in a few days. Her mother would be furious by now.

She read over a few notes then turned back to Edward who now seemed to be staring at her with those enchanting coal eyes. She stared back a light blush forming high on her cheek bone thanks to his intense stare. He stared at her almost like she was something to eat, she'd once been told. She giggled at this thought and Edward simply raised a questioning eyebrow.

"I'm done studying," Bella announced.

Edward raised a skeptical eyebrow, "Really…" he said sitting up and obvious invitation for her to join him. She did.

"You almost sound like you don't believe me" Bella responded feigning shock, she widened her eyes and formed her mouth into that "Oh" expression.

"Let's see how good you did." Edward said, "What are the phases of mitosis in order?"

Bella pretended to think thoroughly about her answer. "Hmmm, Interphase, Prophase, Metaphase, Anaphase, Telophase." She answered with a smile, to easy.

Edward nodded his agreement and mumble a, "Good girl" before kissing her neck lightly. "What is anaphase?" he questioned next.

Bella blinked, He was testing her! He honestly didn't believe her. She doubted she' get any kisses if she answered incorrectly.

"Thirty seconds Bella" he stated punctuating his pint with a light nip at her neck.

She blinked again and answered trying to ignore the warm feeling his kisses gave her. "The holding phase that can be separated into 3 separate phases that takes up around 90 percent of mitosis."

"Very good, and the three phases are?" He mumbled against her neck.

She frowned trying to think. He was just too distracting. She groaned in frustration, "Stop quizzing me I can't think when you do that."

He stopped, simply staring at her. She turned around to look at him. He raised an eyebrow still wanting an answer.

"You know I know this."

"Then answer."

Bella groaned in frustration, "Just let it go, I'm tired of studying."

"Your whining," he noted. "I do this for your own good. I told you I wanted you to have a normal life regardless of my being here. Normal peopel study."

She hated it, how he could be so calm when she was easily flustered. "That's not the point." He raised an eyebrow again questioning, "I would never study something I knew."

"You also said you wouldn't dance, yet you seemed to be enjoying yourself at prom."

"G1, S, and G2," Bella responded with a sulk.

Edward chuckled and turned her around, more like sideways so she was draped across his lap. He kissed her soundly, "Was that so hard Bella?"


	2. Chapter 2

Required Phrase: I make bringing home the bacon a literal experience.

Required Item: teapot

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bella woke up the next morning slightly disgruntled. Edward had disappeared, most likely to change and get his car. She sighed and rolled over. She should probably get ready for school. It would be wasteful to not go after all that studying. She got up, or more like rolled out of bed and grabbed some clothes out of her dresser. No doubt Charlie was gone by now. She ran her fingers through her hair clearing out some of the tangles then left to take one of her human minutes.

She entered the bathroom and turned on the shower nice and warm. Removing her clothes she stepped into the steamy water just letting it wash over her. She washed her hair thoroughly then just allowed the water to run enjoying the relaxing feeling. Sure it was time consuming , but it was relaxing as well the whole bathing thing. She stepped out drying herself and wrapping her hair in a towel. Edward was probably waiting by now. Stupid I don't have to shower often vampire. She mused to herself. Then again some day she wouldn't have to either. Her thoughts perked up at this thought. If only she could convince him, then again perhaps it would be best to wait until school was done. That didn't mean she'd stop trying to cajole him into it.

Bella quickly dressed into her jean and a simple sweater. She blew her hair dry and brushed her teeth before grabbing her books and heading downstairs. She set her books on the kitchen table and gathers a granola bar and a carton of juice. She wolfed both of the aforementioned items down in record time before bolting out the door.

She ran out the front door, it was almost a reflex something she could do without thinking. Just head to his car and enter her mind blank. Today was an exception, instead she ran into him. She looked up blinking.

"You should watch were you're going Bella." He said barely containing his laughter.

"You shouldn't change your habits of waiting in the car for me," she quipped.

This time he did laugh golden eyes twinkling mischievously, "You were taking a while. Decided to check in, make sure you didn't miss your finals." He picked her up with ease and deposited her in his car. Almost instantly she heard Alice's chatter. Ever since prom Alice and Jasper had chosen to ride to school with them every once in a while. Bella still felt that she was being used by Alice to relive some human times, but in a sense it was oddly comforting. Jessica as well as Mike were now less friendly than usual, most likely hurt by the fact that She didn't sit with them anymore.

Bella turned around to face Alice listening to her talking about how she was going hunting this weekend. Bella couldn't contain her concentration long something about the Cullen's and Hales always loose track of her thought process. Even now Bella was still amazed by how beautiful Alice sounded. Bella herself had started using a teeth whitening regiment trying to match the shade of their teeth. She doubted her teeth would ever be that perfect, but she could try to be less of an outcast. Every little bit helped. The eating and sleeping already separated her enough from the family, and anything she tried to voice her feelings of discontent she was met with Edwards warming chuckles and the sentiment that she was worrying over nothing.

She'd almost believe him until the next day she'd go to school and see them all sitting waiting for her to join them for lunch. Needless to say it made her feel fat to be the only one who actually ate. Slowly she was getting use to those tiny details.

She realized she'd spaced off and blinked to clear her mind. She felt a sort of calming aura and sighed, Alice did too. Apparently Jasper had grown tired of Alice's rambling as well. Bella turned back around staring at the familiar greenery on their way to school.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bella stared out her window in Spanish. The clouds were hanging low. It wasn't raining yet but there was a good chance it would. She only hoped she could make it to her next class before the rain started to fall. Spanish finals weren't until Friday so everyone sat quietly in their seats studying. Noses buried in books. Bells normally would have taken the time to study; however, chances are Edward would just make her study it later as well. She didn't see the point in that.

The bell rang signaling the classes end. She exited slowly having more than enough time to get to her next class. Ahead of her she could see Mike and Jessica holding hands. Jessica laughing loudly a cheery tone that echoed throughout the halls. She wasn't bothered by this more like relieved. Eric Seemed to be happy to, he'd caught up to her and sat talking about nothing in particular. He seemed to be biding for the power position. Waiting for Edward to screw up so he could slip in. Or at least that's what he saw happening in his mind, according to Edward. That thought often made Bella laugh.

Angela caught up to her in time to ask if she would be joining their table for lunch. Bella gracefully resigned the offer with a promise to sit with the group on Friday. Walking through the lunch line she grabbed a lemonade and a salad. If she was going to eat in front of someone as divinely gorgeous as Rosalie she would do it right.

Bella took her seat across from Alice and beside Edward. While most of the students in the cafeteria were going over notes for their Finals the Cullen and Hale children who had been through this same grade multiple times just sat there silently. Usually with was up to Alice and Bella herself to fill the gap of silence. Rosalie stillw asn't comfortable with Bella's presence and Emmett and Jasper were always quiet from what she could tell.

"So Bella what will you be doing after school?" Ever since Alice had been allowed to dress Bella up the girl had been longing to take her shopping as well.

"Studying if she knows what's good for her," Edward answered quietly.

"If you were any kind of boyfriend you would do my tests for me. I mean you are faster then the average person, I know its possible," Bella whispered quietly knowing the whole group would hear. Emmett seemed to almost smile at this as did Jasper.

Alice herself let out a soft and whimsical giggle. "No really Bella."

"I will make bringing home the bacon a literal experience." Bella said with a smile.

Alice looked confused so Bella continued, " I'm going shopping for food. Bacon, cheese, fruit, eggs, and a whole list of other things."

Alice seemed to accept this answer and quieted down realizing she wasn't going to get her shopping trip any time this week. She stirred her food around her plate before departing with that same eerie grace Bella had witnessed on her first day at Forks.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Finals whizzed by, no help from Edward had been needed during Biology, Gym however had been more of a problem. Bella was pretty sure she'd barely passed it even though it hadn't been her fault. The final in gym had been a participation type grade. Bella had participated until Jordan ran into Molly and given her a bloody nose. Not one to stand the sight of blood Bella had quickly fainted. Mike had been the one to take her to the office to see Mrs. Cope this time he'd sat with her. Edward who was doing his own finals hadn't been there to help her this time.

She'd regained consciousness just as the final bell rang signifying an end to classes for that day. Bella watched her peers leave in groups most likely to study. She was waiting for confirmation from Mrs. Cope that she could leave. Mike had left a minute ago off to find Jessica. With Mike gone Edward entered a worried look gracing his handsome features. "What happened?"

"I'm fine," Bella assured him, "We just had a accident in gym Molly got a bloody nose. I'm just waiting to be cleared to go."

Edward still came over to check her over himself. His pale cold fingers checking over her skin for any sign of injury. Finding none he settled down into one of the brightly covered plastic chairs. Even him, graceful, handsome, and dazzling Edward couldn't escape from making that weird squish noise as he sat. Bella just smiled.

Mrs. Cope entered with a cheery, "Hello." She turned surprised to find Edward there, "Ah Mr. Cullen, Bella told me you'd be showing up." In her hands she held a small teapot, steam coming out the spout, "Sorry too keep you waiting, Bella I believe you've regained a lot of color. You're free to leave." Mrs. Cope said this without such a glance at Bella to intent upon finding her teacup in the bottom drawer of her desk. Both Bella and Edward gave their thanks as the exited the small school infirmary.

"You still faint at the sight of blood." Edward commented an amused look on his face.

Bella blushed. "In my defense it was a lot of blood. If you ever got around to changing me I wouldn't be bothered by it." Immediately Bella regretted her words.

His reaction was expected. His jaw stiffened his mouth formed a straight line. He has obviously trying to contain his anger. Any time she'd bring it up he'd stay like this for a while, then become almost saddened. By now they were approaching his car. "I had Alice take your shopping list so you could have more study time." He said with a sigh as he settled into the drivers seat.

He was tired of talking about changing her. It was written all over his face. Bella bit her thumb nervously. Ripping off an almost non existent nail. "I'm sorry," she muttered dumbly. She didn't want him to be angry at her for it. She knew it had to happen sometime, Alice had told her that much when they'd discussed it together. The premonition the dangerously beautiful girl had had. She just figured why not sooner rather then later for the change. Bella sighed perhaps she had to find some other way to bring this up.

Edward glanced over at her, "I'm not angry Bella, just frustrated." He tried to give her an encouraging look, but it didn't reach his eyes." He didn't know how to get it through to her that he couldn't change her. He couldn't be responsible for taking away her life like that. He wouldn't allow himself. No matter how much he wanted her with him, it couldn't happen. He wouldn't let it. He couldn't let it. He'd even gone to great lengths lecturing all his family members on how they weren't going to interfere. She was his girlfriend, if not more and it was their life, even if it wouldn't last for an eternity, at least she would be able to live a normal human life


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters Stephenie Meyer does.

I would like to give a special thanks to Alphie, my newly acquired beta.

Required Phrase: Where are my pants?

Required Item: Secret Diary

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bella rubbed her eyes and wonder what time it was. It was about five. Something had startled her out of her nap, the question was what though? She heard another soft laugh and turned to find Edward seated on her bed. She wiped at what could only be described as a trail of drool from her chin. How embarrassing. She blushed lightly; giving him a look that plainly said it wasn't that funny.

"You were supposed to be studying. Let us hope you never live to do anything too important like Carlisle. People might frown upon you falling asleep during surgery."

Sometimes she swore he teased her just to get a rise out of her. She frowned once again, telling him she wasn't pleased. "If you hadn't forced me to study, I wouldn't have been bored enough to fall asleep." She gave him a pout, and shut her book loudly. "I quit."

His face still clearly rang with amusement, "I'm glad. I was getting a little jealous once you started speaking Spanish verbs in your sleep. Usually you just say my name or your mother's."

Bella walked over and settled herself in the rocking chair across from him, "You're here early today. You beat Charlie home. Any reason?"

"I have a message from Alice. She says she's going to take you shopping in Seattle regardless if you want to go or not."

Bella saw through his words, "And by that you mean you persuaded her to stay and go hunting next week so I wouldn't be left here alone with the chance that I might be attacked in Forks and die?" There was a sarcastic edge in her tone. His smile was all the answer she needed.

With that done the odd couple settled down and studied for Bella's Spanish and Literature. Everything she already knew was mapped out for her by Edward and formed into short, ten question quizzes per chapter. They worked with a relaxed ease, something that had been missing during the first part of their relationship. Six o'clock rolled closer and Bella decided to head downstairs and start dinner.

Edward showed up multiple times a week to help Bella cook. He insisted on it. So while he practiced his culinary skills, he left Bella to study alone at the kitchen table. Of course, all the while Bella watched him out of the corner of her eye. When he accidentally grabbed the cheddar cheese instead of the mozzarella, she stood up quickly before he could sprinkle it on. Her intent was to snatch it from his hands; however, things didn't work out that way. One foot tangled in the strap of her backpack, and before she knew it, she found herself falling towards the floor. Unlike most people, Bella didn't scream or throw her hands out to break her fall. She had faith Edward would catch her. He didn't fail. She smiled up at him sheepishly muttering thanks.

"And you wonder why I want Alice to look after you when I can't," he questioned her. His mouth turned up, trying to suppress a smile as he steadied her on her feet and continued his cooking. He'd explained that he felt he had to learn how to cook for her. She was going to ask why, but when she realized it was something he didn't know how to do, she thought better of it. As mean as it seemed, she enjoyed watching him struggle with something for once.

Just as he was putting the lasagna into the oven to cook, she heard the front door open. Charlie was home. The couple could hear him going through his normal "I'm home" routine. Hanging up his coat, removing his shoes, putting his hat away, and hanging his keys on the hook near the door, then finally entering into the kitchen to set his gun down on the counter. Bella hadn't moved an inch, knowing full well Edward had already disappeared. Visiting hours weren't for at least another half an hour. Charlie now taken to watching every one of Edward graceful steps, the protective father gene starting to work.

"Smells good what is for dinner," he questioned, his nose in the air sniffing the scent of the lasagna that was just beginning to warm.

"Lasagna, "Bella answered without looking up. She understood Charlie's motive for not wanting Edward around for the reason he named, but why did he have to have time restrictions? Edward seemed to be fine with them even though he hadn't explained why, but Bella would bet money it was because he was hoping somehow during their time apart, she might just grow away from him and he could stop "endangering her life." If she'd made it this far, why turn back now had become Bella's philosophy.

"Your mother phoned me today."

"Hmm," Bella feigned disinterest even she knew what it was about. Renee wanted her to come and visit over summer break. She hadn't mentioned the fact to Edward, as he'd probably just agree. Bella had been ignoring her mother's "When are you coming to visit?" emails for weeks. He mother was siding with Charlie, secretly hoping Bella would break up with the dashing man and move back where she belonged with her and Phil. "What did she want."

"I think you know what she wanted Bella, She said she'd been emailing you for weeks. Why haven't you responded?" Charlie gave her a tired look.

"I've been busy studying," Bella said, trying not to sound angry at his prodding. She wasn't used to it- time restrictions, curfews, and now prodding. It was too much.

"Call her, email her, I don't care. Just talk to her Bella."

Their discussion was cut short by a knock on the door. Charlie stood to answer it as Bella moved to check on the lasagna. She heard Edward's familiar voice as he spoke softly to Charlie. She moved closer to the door to try and catch what they were saying.

"No actually we're going camping this weekend, my brothers and I." She heard Edward speaking. Charlie said nothing, just listening. "That's actually why I'm here early. Alice was wondering If perhaps she and Bella could go shopping in Seattle this weekend. I told her I'd confirm it with you first." Edward finished. Weather he noticed it or not, his voice had moved into the silky persuading tone.

The silence continued on for a while. Bella could only guess that Charlie was taking his time thinking it over. Edward would know to say something if Charlie's thoughts and pondering started to turn the wrong way. Eventually, she heard Charlie clear his throat, " I'll talk it over with your father. Have you or Alice discussed it with Bella?"

"Yes sir, Alice talked with her about it."

She heard them both moving for the kitchen and quickly made her way back to the table. Edward gave her an amused look and whispered as he sat down next to her. " Some people would argue that it's impolite to listen in on others' conversations." Damn him and that amazingly handsome amused look he always seemed to give her.

Dinner went along as normal regardless of Edward's presence. They didn't speak much, and before long Bella excused both herself and Edward to her room to study. They walked up just as quietly, Edward always a few steps behind her in case she happened to trip. It had happened before. They weren't allowed to close the door when Edward was inside- another one of the rules since she'd started dating Edward, or at least since her accident. Bella took her normal seat at the desk as Edward settled on the foot of her bed.

After a few minutes of silence she turned to look at him. His face was set in tense lines. Something was wrong. She glanced at him curiously. "Is something the matter?"

He turned his gaze to her, his unhappiness showing through eyes dark as onyx. "Why didn't you tell me about your mother? One would assume you would want to visit her, or am I wrong?"

"What do you mean? Of course I want to visit her. She's my mother. It comes with the relationship. I just don't want to _talk_ to her about visiting." I want to avoid it as much as possible, Bella thought glad he couldn't read her mind. I want to give off the appearance that nothing is wrong.

"And why don't you want to talk to her about it Isabella?" His face was curious and calculating, his eyes smoldering darkly, something he knew she couldn't ignore. Bella glanced down quickly before she got lost in his eyes and her thought came out unintentionally. "Don't edit it Bella, you know it drives me insane."

"I've been busy with school, you know that. I just haven't had the time." It was amazing how easy lying had become since she moved to Forks. She didn't feel like explaining how her mother's emails made her feel guilty. Guilty that her mother missed her even though she now had Phil. Bella knew when she went to visit her mother she would have a blast, perhaps too much of a blast. Her mother would try to convince her to stay, and Bella wasn't sure she could say no if her mother took the great lengths she had gone too in order to get Phil to stay extra days when they'd still lived in Phoenix. At the same, Bella knew someone would always end up being hurt. She herself couldn't move away from Edward, and at the same time she hated seeing her mother so upset. If something were to happen, and she did end up staying in Philadelphia with her mother and Phil, judging from Charlie's reaction when she left the first time, she doubted he would be too happy either. She was being pulled in three directions, and Bella knew if she just stayed here things would be fine for a while longer. Perhaps in time she could convince her mother to come up here and visit.

Bella knew Edward didn't believe her, but he said nothing. With a sigh, he leaned back seeming to drop the subject, changing it to something less stressful, at least for him. "Study Bella." He stared at her with such an intense expression, as though if he could just concentrate enough he could work out what was going on in her head. It unnerved her to no end, and she glanced away to avoid spilling her guts to him then. She remained quite afraid to glance at him as she scratched furiously in her notebook. Enough time rolled by, and she felt safe enough to risk it. His face was impassive, unreadable. Bella turned to prattling.

"Dónde están mis pantalones?" She said with a cheery tone. He raised a curious eyebrow. "Creo que los perdí en la lasaña, usted no los comió por casualidad le hizo?"

"Bella," he said with a fond chuckle.

"Creo que he estudiado bastante para una noche sí?"

"Si," he agreed with a nod of his well-featured face. "Switch me seats, Bella. I'll go over your notes make sure you have everything. She did as she was told, watching him, as he reviewed her notes for her. His hair fell surrounding his face a look of complete concentration on his face. It seemed he was intent upon making sure she passed. Bella found herself able to watch him without fear he would notice her staring at him like a teenage girl who found Orlando bloom on her doorstep for a while. She enjoyed seeing the way his svelte form shifted muscles, contracting with the slightest movement. She'd trained her eye to catch even the smallest twitch. Even still, his eyes were better than hers. No competition, yet.

She watched him drop her pencil as he finished looking things over. He sat back, relaxing in the chair. "Looks fine." He stacked her books neatly, putting her pencil into the drawer. He looked as though he was about to say something, but was interrupted by Charlie's footsteps on the stairs. Bella didn't know whether to be grateful or sad she didn't know what he wanted to say.

"Bella, Edward?" They heard Charlie's voice as he approached her doorway. "It's about time for you to leave," he said, eyes on Edward. Edward's only reply was a short nod. "Bella, I phoned Doctor Cullen." Charlie continued, "If you want to go shopping with Alice this weekend it's all right by me. If you want you could even have Alice stay over."

Bella smiled happily at Charlie's retreating back. "Alice will be happy to know that." Bella said to Edward, "You will too, won't you?" Edward simply nodded again. He stood up and kissed her forehead lightly.

"I'll take the Volvo back home and be back soon," he said, his voice husky and his eyes dark. He looked thirsty.

Bella nodded and watched as he walked out, most likely once again to be interrogated by Charlie. She would have listened in, but she had better things to do. She'd taken to showering at night as well when he left and writing in her diary while he was gone. She kept the shower on for longer then she was in it so he couldn't hear her writing. She had to record her thoughts on him somehow.

Bella grabbed her track pants and a t-shirt on her way to the bathroom. Her shower, as usual, was short. A quick scrub down and a few notes in her diary about her frustration with her mother, and the fact that Edward had questioned her on it, helped relieve some tension. After she finished writing, she tucked the small collection of her thoughts into the dirty towel to be returned to its hiding spot when Edward went for his car the next morning. This plan had yet to fail her. Neither Charlie nor Edward knew the book existed. It had actually been a going away present from her mother. 'Decorated with love' her mother had said whilst gluing flowers and sequins on the front, loudly proclaiming that it was Bella's Diary.

At first she had scoffed at the girly book, but eventually she realized it was actually a good concept to let off some steam without fear of anyone reading it. She made it back to her room after running downstairs to bid Charlie a good night. Edward was already waiting in her room, seated like a Greek statue in the corner chair. She didn't even see him move his arm, but found a note fall into her hands. Forgetting her towels and laundry, she dropped them onto the floor to catch the small note. Immediately, she noted her mistake of forgetting the book buried in her laundry. The note, too, fell to the floor as she glanced for the small book. She saw a corner peeking out from beneath her towel and grabbed the pile up quickly, praying Edward hadn't seen the book. He was glancing at her impassively, so she couldn't really tell. She could only guess how suspicious her behavior had just been. She threw the dirty clothes into the hamper as though nothing was wrong.

That finished, she picked up the small note:

_Dear Bella,_

_I'm ecstatic your father gave you permission to come shopping. I promise we'll have fun just us. We can take the convertible. Esme and Rosalie decided to stay home, so the camping will really be a boy's night. No need to bring any money. I'll take care of it. Besides, you only deserve the best, especially for this occasion. Don't tell Edward though. We don't want him to suspect anything. I've been avoiding him like a maniac to make sure he won't figure anything out. I can see why humans write notes like this for friends. It is kind of fun._

_Alice_

Bella had no idea what the pixie type girl was talking about, though she had a feeling that she was supposed to. She gave Edward a curious glance, but didn't say anything. Apparently he wasn't supposed to know either. Edward didn't say anything, just watched, matching her look with an intense stare in her general direction and probably wondering what the look was for.

Bella yawned loudly covering her mouth with her hand. Edward took the hint. Turning off the lights, he placed a pillow in his lap allowing her to rest her head on it. He kissed her forehead once more. She could feel his fingers running gently through her hair, soothing her to sleep. "Sleep Bella," he soothed softly.

"Promise me," Bella mumbled already starting to drift off.

"I promise to be here when you wake, Bella," he responded.

What Bella didn't notice as her eyes closed was Edwards curious and speculative gaze drifting over to her laundry basket.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(Spanish is not my chosen language sorry if any of this is wrong. Email me and I'll change it.)

Translations:

--Where are my pants? I believe I lost them in the lasagna; you did not eat them by chance did you?

--I believe I have studied enough for one night yes?

--Yes.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this.

Thanks to all that reviewed. I'm on the lookout for a new beta if your interested just drop me a line or something. Another thanks to Alphie who did Beta this chapter for me.

Required Phrase: Is it really that small or is he just disproportional?

Required Item: Hello Kitty cell phone cover

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A twitch. A sigh. A rustle. Bella awoke slowly. Her hazy mind edging it's way back into consciousness inch by inch. Bit by bit. In the far distance she heard footsteps coming from below, a jingling of keys. Her mind reached out trying to grasp the noises and keep a tight hold of them. Oh, the slow process of waking up. Chocolate eyes blinked open slowly squinting, though the sun was not yet completely risen there was enough light to cause some bother. Thought of the previous night flickered through her mind; Spanish verbs, lasagna, Mike and Jessica's less than friendly glances filled with hurt like abandoned puppies, and Edward.

That thought alone caused her to bolt upright. There he was as he had been the past few nights. Squishing the doubt in her mind that he might have left her in the night moving on. The doubt would not come back until the next night he was there to promise her he would stay. That was a long way away. Coherent thoughts seemed to filter their way back into her mind. A shopping trip with Alice for some secret occasion was on her agenda for this weekend.

Her gaze shifted to Edward. Pale and beautiful, already changed for classes he sat staring back at her, eye's smoldering. Within a second, a blink of an eye, he was there on her bed sitting embracing her in his cold pale arms. He kissed a delightful line down her jaw, then back up. "Bella," his tone was indistinguishable as he spoke softly, nuzzling her ear. "Don't go getting yourself killed."

Bella sighed, turning to face him, "And here I thought you were going to say something almost romantic."

The corner of his mouth turned upward, "Is it not romantic that I care for your safety? That I long to have something to come back to? Or in my case, someone who won't end up in a hospital. "

"You could have at least said it that way."

"I'll keep that in mind for when I get back," he said dryly. "In the meantime, go get ready for your last day of school, well at least for a while."

Bella smiled and gathered her things before making her way to the bathroom. Today was a good day, one more day of school and she would be free to summer vacation the next three months. She had a goofy smile plastered on her face, one that only came from such occasions. Bella showered and dressed, taking great care to look her best. The last day of school, as Jessica had described it, was a day for camera's, yearbook signings, and most certainly a time to look your best. People hardly ever opened the yearbooks to look at pictures; however pictures taken on the last day of school were passed around to all sorts of people on travels. It was a time to look your best. To make this happen Bella let her hair hang down in wavy curls, and she even applied a light layer of makeup.

Glossed and dressed in her Sunday's best, Bella grabbed her books and headed downstairs, she grabbed a jacket to protect her from the rain or, as she saw it, Edwards naggings about the flu. She walked outside, her hood pulled to protect her from the sprinkling rain. Edward sat alone in the Volvo. That was different. She slid into the car, looking at him curiously. "Where are Alice and Jasper?"

"They're riding in Alice's convertible, so she can drive you home from school today." He said it as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I guess that makes sense.Emmett and Jasper will just ride with you then?"

"No, we will take Rosalie home with us and trade in for the jeep."

Bella's face made a small 'o' of understanding and she relaxed into the seat staring at his dazzling fatures from the corner of her eyes. She could tell how hard he was trying to obey the traffic laws, goingagainst instinct to speed.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tests drudged by slowly, draining Bella's mind of all conscious functions. Luckily enough, it would only last half the day. Considering the summer was just around the corner, Bella thought it best that she would be having lunch with Jessica and Alyssa, and have a chance to mend the relationship. No doubt to keep Charlie happy, she would have to have someone to fill her time with besides Edward. She could suggest double dating perhaps.

She looked over her Spanish final once more, making sure she hadn't mistranslated anything. Her eyes glanced to the ever-ticking clock, noting how little time was left. Fifteen minutes until freedom. Her mind subconsciously began the countdown. She chewed a nervous fingernail, biting it of. Horrid habit, one of these days she would have to stop. She held out her hand away from her body to glance at it, like she'd often seen girls in the movies do. Her brow creased with a frown, if this continued she'd be without any nails.

Ten minutes and fifteen seconds until food and freedom. Summer vacation sounded better with every minute that passed. She placed her hand on the desk drumming her fingers in a way to pass the time. She could hear the rustling of papers behind her. Every student's anticipation for class to end rolled around the room in tangible waves. As usual, of course, there were a few stragglers who stayed behind late to finish up. Bella heard someone else's foot tapping in a manner much similar to her fingers and smiled, continuing on like this for a while longer.

Five minutes until food, freedom, and fun. The classroom was still tense and still. The teacher stood up and began waving through the desks, something that on a normal day would have been hard; however, on a test day was always easy with desks spread 3 feet from each other. Bella handed hers to the passing instructor as well, knowing it was now safe to look around. She spotted three stragglers and multiple students trying discreetly to text people on their cell phones. Hands were hidden behind bags out of sight, some students, hid them under the desks. The most noticeable one was the cover that flashed anytime a message was received, had the volume been on the cover would have beeped a cheerful tune, probably to match the happy hello kitty design on the front.

So bored, Bella took another glance at the clock, one minute to go. Thank goodness. Bella almost breathed a sigh of relief, as every second ticked down she counted along with it. She was sure half the class was counting with her. It was the countdown until the end of the school year. It was almost considered as good as the countdown to the New Year, at least in the eyes of a student. She whispered some numbers quietly under her breath, fifty…twenty…ten…five, four, three, two. The bell rang and a large amount of smiles and cheers broke out on her face as well as though of her jubilant classmates. She felt the pressure lifting from her shoulders as she refrained from skipping out of class. Upon exiting into the hallways, papers were tossed, people embraced their friends, and everyone headed out to what would have been an outside lunch, had it not been raining.

Some students sat in the cafeteria, but most choose to picnic on the gym floor. Coats scattered on the ground saving spaced while everyone waited in line. Bella was quickly waved over to sit by Jessica, and she obliged just as she promised. Laying her jacket beneath her, she sat down waiting for the lunch line to shorten.

Apparently Bella came in at the wrong part of the conversation for the first this she heard was, "Is it really supposed to be that small, or is he just that disproportional?" Bella blanched trying to clear the perverted thoughts that flittered through her mind away. She glanced at the girls who had said it and relaxes instantly, they were just looking as some of the art done this year.

Bella soon turned her attention to her own group of friends. Mike had as of yet to show up, so Bella was listening to Jessica gushing about everything the pair was doing from kissing to those late night 'no you hang up first' arguments.

Mike and Alyssa join the group around the same time. Mike greeted his girlfriend with a sweet kiss on the cheek. Jessica kissed him back, and he turned to Bella with a blush. "So we haven't seen you in a while."

Bella caught the undertone in his words. His subtle hint at his dislike of her hanging out with Edward Cullen. "I've been busy with other things." She shrugged trying to pay no heed to his dislike, "It was finals week after all."

Mike watched as Lauren, Tyler, and a few others joined. "Is that just about everyone?" he asked giving Bella a meaningful stare.

This time Jessica also seemed to understand the hidden meaning, and she cast a cautious glance at Bella to confirm that Edward wasn't coming. Bella gave a short nod and Jessica found it safe to answer Mike, "Yes, I believe this is everyone." It seemed as though with that simple answer, things were back to normal. Mike lost his hostile edge and Jessica lost her caution at Bella upsetting him. They chattered mainly about summer plans. Bella, who hadn't actually confirmed any plans as of yet, didn't have much of anything to pitch in, unless you counted a few "oh that sounds fun's" or the occasional "Aw, I wish I could do that."

Summer vacation seemed to be a big thing in the town of Forks as many people hoped to stray away from the constant soggy feeling the rain always brought.

Eventually Bella excused herself to go and grab some food. Something boring and classically American - a hamburger, bag of chips, soda and ice cream. She walked over to the group again. Bella sat down and began to fill her stomach. She noted how good it felt to no longer have to be self-conscious everyone was doing it. She smiled at this thought.

Slowly she noted how people were moving back into the actual school building as apposed to the gym. The festivities it would seem were about to begin. Students would start in some classroom getting their yearbooks and move on to hang with friends or go into certain teacher's rooms where childish carnival type games could be played. All the while you would pass your yearbook around. Jessica said it was tradition for girls to pass their yearbooks around and forget about it. The person who ended up with their yearbook supposedly accompanied the girl to the end of school dance to be held that Saturday. No way in hell Bella was going to a dance. Perhaps Alice had seen this coming, and in an attempt to save her had chosen to drag her shopping.

Bella got her yearbook and passed it around, choosing to ignore Jessica's suggestion, Bella kept a close eye on it. More people than she expected asked to sign it, and she signed theirs in return. Halfhearted promises were made to keep in touch over the summer. The only people she could truly believe to do that were Jessica and Alyssa. Anyone else who she happened to see during the summer would probably just be there by association.

After a rousing round of games like beanbag tic-tac-toe, toss the ring around the bottle, and other equally childish yet laughable games, I spotted Alice watching me with amusement.

She approached slowly, "You done yet?" Her tone was more amused then annoyed.

"Don't knock it until you've tried it. Like note writing, it can be pretty cool." Bella argued back with good humor.

"Perhaps next year," Alice responded dryly, "Right now I would rather take you home so you can get some clothes and we can head shopping."

Bella stared confused, "Aren't we leaving tomorrow?"

" No. We'll drive there today. That way we have all of tomorrow, and depending how it goes, either drive back tomorrow night or Sunday morning." She tilted her head to one side, "That's okay right? You're dad said it was."

Bella just nodded, "If Charlie says it's okay then I guess it's fine. Edward just likes to keep me in the dark about that he and Charlie talk about."

"Probably makes him feel more in charge then he actually is. Wants to feel like he has control of the situation."

She made it sound as if it was the most obvious answer in the world. It did, in fact, make sense Edward had always hated feeling so vulnerable about his thirst and love for me. It really made sense Bella's faced must have showed her surprise at not figuring it out earlier because Alice laughed as they headed to the convertible.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bella resisted the urge to groan out loud. They'd only been on the road for four hours and already she was resisting the urge to bash her head against something. Alice hadn't allowed her any time to pack anything of substance let alone her own CD collection; so now, here they were, listening to Alice's loud screaming music. Don't misunderstand, every once and a while Bella herself would listen to something just as loud; however, two hours on a car trip was just too much, and it wasn't even halfway over yet.

Bella turned to Alice. They'd prattled on for a little while before Alice had put the CD you're missing a verb or something here now it seemed the pixie-like girl was in her own world screaming and rocking along with the music. It was humorous if nothing else. If there was one thing for which Bella was eternally grateful, it was Alice's ability to obey the traffic laws. "Alice," she ventured trying to catch her attention.

Alice turned abruptly to face her, a shocked look on her face. Perhaps it was odd to be in the real world again rather than the music realm. "Yes?"

"The note you wrote me, what did you mean when you said we were celebrating an occasion for Edward."

Alice's reply was a look that could only be described as blatant confusion. "You mean he hasn't told you or mentioned to you anything…" She broke off hoping Bella would remember something. Bella simply gave a shake of her head. " Well I guess he could forget it hasn't exactly been a decade yet."

"A decade for what?" Bella was becoming irritated from not knowing.

"I guess what it is would be sort of like your birthday, except we usually refer to it as an awakening. The day he was born again. We don't celebrate then but once every ten years or so just because we know that we will have so many of them, but I figured he'd want to do something with you on this one if for no other reason then it was your first one."

"So it's pretty much like a vampire birthday?" Bella confirmed seeming to understand.

"Yeah, I mean chances are he'll do something for your birthday some day, and you would have gotten curious about his, and eventually you might have been upset at him for not telling you."

Bella tried to look appalled, "I would not." Yes she would have. "What makes you think you can judge my reactions so well?" Now she was becoming a little more defensive. That reaction Alice had just described made her sound like a two year old.

Alice tapped her head with a finger, "I saw it." She gave Bella a childish smile and winked.

Bella's mouth went into 'o' mode and she nodded in understanding. "Well then I thank you for saving our relationship in advance." Laughter was Alice's only reply as the music was cranked back up, closing of the subject for the moment.

Gradually Bella calmed listening to the music, mulling over thoughts of Edwards 'awakening' as Alice had called it. What did one do to celebrate such an occasion? Why exactly hadn't he told her? Was she supposed to buy him something? Why was the music so loud, one would think that with Alice's sensitive hearing having it at low would have been even a little two loud. This time she did groan. The music so loud Alice didn't even notice.

Bella took comfort in watching the distance on the signs that stated how far away Seattle was grow smaller and smaller. She couldn't concentrate on anything else. A few minutes were spent repeating the phrase "ninety nine bottles to go on our trip," in song mode of course. That was deemed too repetitive, as was the license plate game. No one actually traveled to Washington, of that she was for sure. At least no one who was a native to the state anyway, perhaps she had seen one peculiar plate from Oklahoma; then again Oklahoma wasn't a very exciting state. Perhaps for Oklahomans, coming to Washington was being a thrill seeker.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bella stepped out of the car and breathed a sigh of relief. Finally she was in the city, no longer in the stuffy car. Dry, used air was replaced with smoggy and polluted air. It wasn't as good as the fresh air in Forks, but it certainly topped sitting in a car for hours on end. She grabbed her bags out of the back and followed Alice into a hotel. It suited her just fine. Alice discussed taking a few hours to shop tonight then eventually decided against it. They were going to pay-per-view a movie and relax while discussing what they wanted to accomplish shopping wise. Bella herself still had no idea why they had to go shopping to celebrate Edwards "birthday", if one could call it that. She was broken out of her reverie by Alice's voice.

"Bella," Alice gave her a funny look, probably not understanding the concept of daydreaming. "Would you mind terribly if we shared a room?"

"No, that'll be fine." Bella said honestly.

"Alright then," Announced Alice to the concierge. "We'll take one room with two beds please."

"How long will you be staying, Miss?" The concierge replied ignoring Bella, his eyes were flirting with Alice. He was probably praying she would take the time to dazzle him with a smile. Alice didn't seem to notice. She and Edward were alike in that respect, no idea how they affected others.

"We're not quite sure - at least through Saturday," was her response.

The concierge gathered the plastic key cards and handed them to Alice, "Enjoy your stay, and if you need _anything _don't be afraid to ask."

His mild flirting was once again lost on Alice, and Bella watched his downhearted look as Alice walked away, bags in hand, without a second glance in his direction. Bella felt almost sad for the boy.

Bella followed Alice into their room and dove directly onto the bed, not bothering to unpack her things; she'd be leaving in a day or two anyway. They were in for the night, so now seemed as good a time as any to ask what exactly Alice was planning as Edwards' surprise. "So…" Bella ventured slowly.

"What?" Bella could tell by the look on Alice's face that Alice knew exactly what she wanted to ask.

" So…" She was a little more bold now, "What is it exactly that you're planning for Edward, and where do I fit in with it?"

Alice gave Bella almost an eerie smile as she responded. Alice sat down staring Bella right in the eyes. She looked serious and composed, "Well Bella, you're not getting any younger. Edward is not getting any older. Perhaps if he waits to change you, it will be too late and won't look young enough to attend school or hang out with him. Trust me I've seen humans age many a time."

Bella's look was that of pure shock. What was Alice saying? Mouth agape, eye's wide, Bella was too stunned to say any thing. Was Alice saying that she was going to change her and give her to Edward as a present?

"Oh Bella, don't give me that look," Alice's tone almost seemed chastising at this point. " You've wanted him to change you, and you know I'm right."

"You're going to change me?" Bella finally managed to stutter it out.

"No!" Alice gave her a curious look, "Edward would kill me, however if we took certain precautions to make sure he changed you…" Alice left the sentence hanging knowing Bella would understand.

Bella's look was very pensive a that moment as she sat for what seemed like hours at the time, mulling over the idea in her head, "He'll be angry." She said in a quiet whisper, knowing Alice would hear it.

"At first yes, but eventually he will see it was for the better." Alice pressed the point. "Didn't you yourself say you wouldn't bet against me?" Alice watched Bella carefully. She could tell Bella was ready to resign and give in to her plot.

"What kind of precautions will we have to take?" Bella finally looked Alice in the eyes, and with a nod they were off discussing plans. That was all it took to get the ball rolling. Alice and Bella were up half the night plotting. Eventually Bella began to yawn and Alice excused herself, telling Bella to sleep for the day ahead.

But sleep wouldn't come. Bella laid awake the rest of the time, trying to quiet the voice in her head that kept whispering how this was a bad idea. Bella turned over and stared up at the moon. Alice had gone to the hotel's swimming pool, leaving Bella alone to ponder the things that this would mean. How much would it change? How angry would Edward be? Was she ready for this? Bella turned over with a sigh and closed her eyes, still it took a while for sleep to come.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Once again thanks to everyone who reviewed, or even read the story. I truly appreciate it.

Trivia du jour: What was Chef Boyardee's first name?


End file.
